1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable exercising apparatus which allows a user to practice running while he is exercising and more particularly to an exercising apparatus which a user can adjust not only to his physical dimensions, but also to allow him to perform a plurality of exercises.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Exercycles have been one of the most popular pieces of exercise equipment found in gymnasiums and health spas for many years. In recent years, such equipment has enjoyed increasing popularity in the area of physical therapy. It is extremely important that a wide variety of seat and handlebar positions to accommodate a variety of riding positions, be it of necessity for a handicapped person or mere preference for a healthy person. In any event, the prior art suffered from the problem of that such adjustments could not be readily made without the necessity of tools. It is highly desirable to be able to make these adjustments not only without the necessity of tools, but also relatively simply and quickly. Numerous handlebar structures have been used in the past. U.S. Pat. No. 2,180,617 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,505,648 teach height adjustment features for the handlebars.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,927, entitled Inertial Cycle Exerciser, issued to Richard I. Proctor on Feb. 15, 1977, teaches an inertial cycle exerciser which includes a stationary frame on a supporting surface and a flywheel. The stationary frame carries a handlebar and a seat so that it can accomodate a person wishing to exercise. The flywheel is disposed above the supporting surface and is journaled on the stationary frame for rotation by a pair of pedals. The inertial cycle exerciser also includes an adjustment knob and a pair of brake shoes. The adjustment knob is disposed on the stationary frame and enables a rider to control the amount of braking resistance which is exerted on the flywheel by the pair of brake shoes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,578, entitled Exerciser Equipment, issued to Richard A. Disbrow and Russel O. Blanchard on Dec. 15, 1981, teaches an exercycle which has a continuous U-shaped frame with two upwardly extending posts bridged by a substantially linear connecting portion positioned closely to and paralleling the floor. A seat is attached to the end of one of the posts and handlebars are secured to the end of the other post. Pedals are affixed to the seat post between the seat and the connecting portion of the frame. A wheel is disposed rearwardly of the seat post. A drive mechanism, coupled between the pedals and the wheel serves to impart rotational movement to the wheel when the pedals are moved by the user. The construction of the exercycle provides an unobstructed passageway between the handlebars and the seat to facilitate easy mounting and dismounting of the apparatus by user. The handlebars and seat are provided with unique adjustment assemblies that can be used without needing tools.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,602, entitled Cycle-type Exerciser, issued to James P. Sullivan on Feb. 2, 1982, teaches an exercise device which simulates the riding of a bicycle and which includes a supporting frame, handlebars, a seat, a front wheel and pedal cranks engageable by the wheel. The degree of rotational movement to the front wheel can readily be adjusted by the trainee during performance of the exercise. The exercise device also includes a unique impedance indicating feature which dynamically indicates to the trainee the degree of resistance against rotation of the front wheel which is being experienced at any given time.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,557, entitled Work Control Apparatus in an Exerciser, issued to Ronald A. Serati on Dec. 21, 1982, teaches a work control apparatus in a bicycle exerciser which has a driven member that is rotatively mounted on an exerciser frame. The work control apparatus includes a rotatively mounted knob that is connected to a brake for the driven member in order to selectively determine the braking pressure exerted on the driven member. The brake includes a lever pivotally attached to the exerciser frame and having a brake roller at one end engaging the exerciser driven member and the knob is adjustably connected to the other end of the brake lever and is rotatable to exert a predetermined braking pressure between the roller and the driven member. The knob is drivingly connected to a rotatively mounted indicator wheel for rotating the wheel an angular distance less than the corresponding angular distance of the knob upon rotation of the knob incident to adjusting the braking pressure. The drive includes an idler wheel connected to the knob and the indicator wheel by endless flexible elements and a cover which has a window is mounted above the indicator wheel to selectively reveal numerical indicia on the indicator wheel as the knob is rotated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,308, entitled Bicycle Exercise Stand, issued to Gerald A. Nagy on Dec. 20, 1983, teaches a bicycle exercise stand which supports the rear of a bicycle in such a manner that the user can perform stationary bicycle exercises. The bicycle exercise stand includes a pair of upright tubular members and a pair of right angle pins which support the bicycle wheel axle such that its vertical and horizontal position on the bicycle exercise can be adjusted to accommodate wheels of different diameters and widths. The pins are carried by the bicycle rear axle during normal street use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,544, entitled Pole Supported Bicycle-Type Exerciser, issued to W. Don Wiley on Oct. 12, 1982, teaches a frame which is equipped with a seat that is vertically slidably supported on an upright pole which has handle bars at its upper end. The frame is provided with pedals and a crank which angularly rotates a reel about a horizontal axis in order to wind an elongated flexible member thereon. The elongated flexible member is secured at one end to an intermediate portion of the pole in order to lift the frame and an occupant in response to angular rotation of the reel in one direction. Downward movement of the frame from its lifted position is retarded by air trapped below a piston which is moved upwardly with the frame in a tube to from a brake.